


Sasuke Symbiote

by waadaah



Category: Carnage (Comics), Naruto, Spider-Man - All Media Types, Venom (Comics), Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Double Penetration, F/F, F/M, Hermaphrodites, M/M, Multi, Mutual Masturbation, Other, Public Blow Jobs, Tentacle Dick, Tentacles
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-19
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:55:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22797427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waadaah/pseuds/waadaah
Summary: Knull, God of symbiotes found a potential heir to reproduce the symbiote species once again on Earth, to lead them into the corruption of the Elemental Nations, to fuck humans and let them be slaves of him.
Relationships: Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto
Comments: 5
Kudos: 17





	1. Pilot

**(Big Bang)**

" _In the beginning, there was nothing. And then...war. The light of being exploded into my realm. Blinded, I fell for eons in the bright. And inside of that light... something else... Gods. Those that saw my world as...incomplete. As clay for their unwanted designs...that banished my abyss further into the deepest corners of creation. They would come to call my kingdom 'space'._

_As if it were an empty thing that needed to be filled. But my kingdom was not empty. My abyss was not dead. Not hollow. The endlessness of my lands was not theirs to raze and reform and remake! No. The void breathes. The abyss has teeth. And shadows only grow in the light. That was the first time I tasted the blood of the light. And for that crime, I was banished...But the gods did not know what they had done. The fools had sent me home. To my void...where my work began._

_The first of the race your kind calls Symbiotes began life as a blade. I pulled its shape from my own and cast its living edge in the fire of the first creator I felled. There, shrouded in my darkness, the god of a forgotten idea...became the god of the forge. I was...unrefined in those early days. And as such, the creation of the proto-Symbiote was...unclean. To this day, the weaker of my creations carry the scars of their progenitor's birth inside of them. They still fear the fire of the forge...and the discordant and incessant noise of a Celestial hammer beating their will into something...wieldy._

_Into something...beautiful. My weapon forged. I set out to banish the bright and all that came with it. In time, my living blade would become known as All-Black. The Necrosword. The Godslayer. Together, we slit the throats of creation and choked a billion stars with the blood of the all-mighty. Until...we fell. And All-Black, my first-born...was taken from me...by some doomed wretch who would come to curse its name._

_I have been defeated, but truly I tell you, I will resurrect into a worthy host who can take up on my hatred against the light_ ".

**(Present)**

The hatred within Sasuke had forced him to gain more power, to become more powerful to kill his brother for what he had done. Naruto's influence on Sasuke, though profound, was powerless to prevent him from leaving Konoha, even the teachings of his sensei, Kakashi about the pointlessness of revenge was nothing. All that was left was the appearance of the Orochimaru's Sound Four with an offer of greater powers, and Sasuke was just blinded of revenge to the point of accepting.

Sakura remembered it well, it was a cold night in Konoha, you could just hear some insects over, Sasuke was walking down the main road with his backpack, his hands in his pockets. She saw him and stopped in the middle of the way, she remembered the purple backpack, she knew what it meant.

\- "It is the middle of the night, what are you hanging here for?" he asked her.

\- "This is the only way out of the village," she said, she remembered clearly.

\- "You should go to bed," he said back.

She was crying when she then faced him over again. Sakura was angry at his cold attitude, and how he would treat her and everyone. She declared up to him how much she loved him, but he disregard, that clear his purpose of obtaining more power. His revenge blinded his mind, and Knull knew it. Sasuke was not like a crazy criminal or serial killer, he was determined, intelligent, and with purpose.

As he left the village, he was faced with four shinobi, they were known as the Sound Four, they served as Orochimaru's original bodyguards, they used to be prisoners of him, and they were an experiment with. They proved to Orochimaru to be the strongest of them.

\- "Who are you?" Sasuke asked them ready to fight, but they were numb at first.

They had been influenced by the Darkness, they used to wear, their eyes were eyes as the fangs in their mouths couldn't fit, so they overlapped. The slime out of each of them were different mixtures of colors changing their hands into claws, mixing with their chakras into new creatures, but the slime didn't cover their bodies completely.

\- "We are Symbiotes, and you have been chosen," Tayuya said as her hair was turning yellow, and she came closer, touching his body while licking his cheeks.

\- "Get off me!" Sasuke said he jumped, but she grabbed him using her tentacle-like hair, pulling him back.

The four of them disappeared and moved around him, Shidomaru with his six clawed arms went and punched him, but Sasuke ducks his attack. The other one went from behind to attack him, but he ducked it again and kicked them but then he realized they were fake.

\- "I love it, I love it, I want to see you bleed," Shidomaru's said as the symbiote covered more of his arms, the slime was piercing his skull as new eyes were coming up, the redness was turning purple.

\- "We are the original symbiotes on Earth, we have been called by our god," she said screaming at him.

\- "He has been looking for a host since the beginning of time, and he has chosen you," Jirobo said as his fat was replaced by well build muscles, the black slime was covering him as he was reaching almost three meters. Nevertheless, the slime did not cover him completed.

\- "Would you be worthy?" Sakon and Ukon whispered as his symbiote covered them. Brownish in color as spikes were growing out of him, his hair grew longer.

Sakon & Ukon moved towards him, it was enough talking, but Sasuke withdrew a cable-like material, grabbing Ukon's legs, Sasuke then kicked him as Ukon was trapped. More punches and hits came out from Sasuke, but he then released his tendrils, punching him into the abdomen, raising him up in the air, and then finally coiling him around a tree nearby.

\- "I love the sound of your bones cracking," Ukon said laughing as the others observed, or that is what he thought, Kidomaru attacked him from behind, and shot spiderweb against him, launching him to Jirobo who was waiting for him.

Jirobo used his whole body to push him onto the ground, Tayuya was going to cut him through, but Sasuke ducks it, and hit her, launching her up to the air. Sasuke punched her through the air, but she was laughing, as her hair was coiling around his limbs and she then punched him back, harder and harder, she wanted to see blood, so she continued without stop.

\- "I don't know why Knull really wants him, he is weak, useless," she said as she was grabbing him by one of his legs. "Yet, you're rejecting him," he cleared.

\- "You are acting like a fucking idiot, you should accept him," Jirobo said.

\- "But, it is your decision," Shidomaru said while his body was almost completely covered, he reassembled a huge spider.

\- "Tell us already," Ukon said. "I want to taste your flesh within and out, let me get out of this useless human," he said.

Sasuke was angry, his cursed seal was forming along his body, the four of them smirked, that was why, that rage, that grudge, eyes of a killer, the Sharingan was forming on his eyes. Even though he felt so powerful, Jirobo just punched him against, making him fall onto the soil. Sasuke remembered the face of Itachi, the range went back through him, and he agreed with the four symbiotes. Sasuke could see the slime moving away from the humans, slithering, smelling, as they moved towards him. Then, out of nowhere more came through the buildings and houses, they were curling and walking through spider-like legs, others came through bats.

As they touched his body, they pierced the skin, going underneath, others went against his cock, piercing it, entering him, others through his butthole, through his ears, through his eyes, through every single hole, thrusting inside him as he could not breathe, couldn't scream, the slime was making his body to curl up, to force his arms against his legs, as more and more slime-covered all of his body. Sasuke ended up in a small cocoon.

\- "Aww… Welcome…" Knull whispered as Sasuke was waking up in another dimension.

**(To be continued?)**


	2. Chapter 2

Outside, the Sound 4 could not remember anything that happened, but they knew that Sasuke was already captured within the barrel, which also changed appearance, it was wood from outside, but inside of it. Sasuke's body was completed consumed, the symbiotes were moving through his organs, through his whole-body structure, as his brain was being squeezed and cut into pieces. The assimilation was way deeper and profound than anything like it before in the universe. Sasuke was tested to become them. They will be him.

* * *

**(Mindscape)**

Sasuke was placed within a dark void, yet he could see his naked body, his feet were touching something fluid-like. He looked at the fluid, it was calmed until smaller tentacles slithered from several spots, moving through violently as his clothes was ripped away, as they held him on the place. As these tentacles touched his skin, he could see their whole memories, Carnage was the first one, the lust of blood was rushing through him as the red&black slime was slithering through, he saw the murders of kids, he imagined himself as he was killing the Uchiha clan, but instead of feeling sad, the symbiote was changing it to be pleasurable, making him have more killing, the slime moved over through his hands as the claws were forming longer and longer, a meter long.

\- " ** _Kill them all, cut their throats_** ," Carnage said through him as he started to bend his knees over the dark void.

A black slime was moving through his legs, as it was reaching through his torso, killing off any fats, and it was then moving to another hand, the muscles growing bigger and bigger. Hunger was growing within his stomach: lungs, liver, heart. The slime moved over through his mouth as they were changing it, morphing it in order to feed properly, hunger was rushing in his mind, as he was yelling, but the yelling was turned into hissing.

\- " _ **Eat them, they are bugs**_ **,** " Venom said.

A yellow slime went after, following the back of his legs, and merging into his spine, moving and slithering into his hair, filling every single hair, assimilating it to be longer and longer. Each hair of him was as sharp as a blade, they were coiling around his limbs, cutting through his human skin, holding him in place. Sasuke could sense her, she loved to strangle, coiling like a snake, and crush them, just like it was doing it with him.

\- " _ **Crush them, strangle them**_ ," Scream said.

Out of in front him, while being held in place by his new hair, the presence came forward from a throne coming from the slimy floor. He had long white hair, pale white skin, red eyes, muscled body with an erected cock perpendicular to the floor, pulsanting. The figure moved down the throne onto Sasuke's restricted body, he was within an illusion, on his right he was crushing kids, meanwhile, he was eating them on his left, he could flavor them. On his back, he felt how this lady was pushing her body against his, whispering through his ears that he was nothing, useless, not worthy of… him, and then Sasuke sees him.

\- " **Sasuke…** " he said while he placed his hands on his neck, raising him up to his height with the help of the tendrils. He then smiled at him, black slimy creatures came out around from Sasuke's body, their faces were only red circles one after another, with fang-filled mouths.

\- " **You and I will have a special bond, as he let out his long tongue, his mouth began to salivate, I am Knull** " Knull said. "You and I will give birth," Knull said as Sasuke had his eyes wide open, as he was looking at the long tongue drooling over the hard cock.

\- "Giving birth?" Sasuke asked as he was held with his limbs extended. 

Knull moved up and started kissing Sasuke, the thick tongue moved through his throat as he could hardly breathe, Sasuke was looking at images through his mind, Knull was pushing away Venom, Carnage and the others. Sasuke started breathing really hard, he was starting to feel hotter, and as his erection was getting harder. Knull moved his tongue out and in, thrusting it as Sasuke was being fucked. 

\- "We are meant to be together, Sasuke," Knull said as his body was melting into a slime. His head was melting pushing his tongue deeper and deeper. Sasuke was crying, as Knull's body moved through to his back, it was forming again, as Knull's cock was rubbing his hole at first, while Knull's had his clawed hands on Sasuke's cock. 

\- "All you need is to accept us..." Knull whispered through his mind, as smaller tendrils were opening Sasuke's butt. 

\- "Let us become one," Knull said, as Sasuke then saw the others symbiotes, Scream was forming a huge curvy female body through the slimes, while Carnage had a dual cock, pointed and barbed; in contrast with Venom's fat and thick cock.

They were all asking him to become one, but Sasuke could not hold it, he wanted to cum but his urethra was plugged by Knull's tendrils from his hand. Sasuke really wanted, he could nod his head when Knull went with full rage into him. Knull pushed the most he could into Sasuke as he felt the rhythm between his mouth fuck and his butthole were matching. 

\- "Aahhh..." Sasuke was moaning in between, but not in pain, but pleasure, the tongue in his throat was drooling a pheromone which will turn any pain into pleasure. Knull began bucking himself. 

\- "Glad you have accepted us, now it will be your turn to prove us that you're worthy… Kill and feed, fuck them all," a mixture of voices ended said. "Your death otherwise will be the most painful we have all caused!"

Sasuke nodded as the other symbiotes were merging into him, covering his naked body completely, outside that bucket was shaking harder, the symbiotes were actually fucking him on the real-life, they would be fucking him forever until the judgment day. 

* * *

**(Back in reality)**

Some days have passed, when Tsunade summoned Shikamaru, a newly promoted Chinin. Unable to send higher ranking ninjas after Sasuke, Tsunade orders Shikamaru to assemble a team of genin under his lead to go after Sasuke. He first recruits Naruto (under the recommendation of Tsunade), and then later Choji and Kiba. After rounding them up, he invites Neji and Rock Lee. Neji joins them, but Rock Lee stays behind, he was very badly wounded in his last battle, so he decides to stay to recover.

The Sound Four were still moving along, carrying Sasuke inside the barrel, they thought it was so his cursed seal advances to its second stage, ignoring the evil within it. They walked by as Jirobo was carrying the barrel until Ukon stopped them, he was sensing some danger nearby.

\- "Damn it, this has sure gotten troublesome," he said

\- "Here it comes," Shidomaru warned the others.

Two Konoha shinobis faced the four ninjas.

\- "You guys are Orochimaru's…"

\- "Judging from where you guys are coming from, it appears you were just in Konoha," the other ninja said.

\- "What is in that barrel? He asked.

\- "Having two Jonin as opponent… That's a tough one," he said as their cursed seal moved through his body, the other three's cursed seal moved through as well.

Ukon moved first with a kunai in his hands, running through, as the other three were fighting the two Jonins, it was an easy kill for them, leaving them dead, as violence and blood was near the barrel, it was awakening Sasuke, but he still was in the black universe. Knull was merged through him and within him, as his own hair made him stiff.

\- " _ **Proof you're worthy…**_ " the voice continued.

\- " _ **How the fuck do I prove you?**_ " he moaned as Knull within his mindscape melted away through his butt, making it a buttplug that will be fucking him forever. As his skin was exposed once again, other symbiotes moved through. 

\- " _ **Us…**_ " he then felt the connection through his body, through the different slimes against them, he felt encased through them.

Outside, after the four had already past those Jonin, from the cocoon where Sasuke was, a black and red slime was ready to come out. Meanwhile, Shikamaru and the others were coming closer, and closer.

\- "The smell of them is near…" Kiba said. "There's also a smell of blood"

\- "What should we do?" Kiba finished.

\- "This will be very bad," Shikamaru thought

\- "Let's hurry and pursue Sasuke," Naruto told the others.

\- "Shut up already, don't play the boss," Kiba said.

As they continued through the forest, they were near them, and at the same time, the black and red slime was coming out from the barrel, it was merging into becoming a thick cock, as other one formed as well, they coiled as Sasuke felt them as his, he was them. The carnage was going through his mind, as he was being placed on the driver's seat. Sasuke felt his persona.

\- " ** _Proof yourself,_** " the male voice said through his conscious as Sasuke felt the cocks touching Jirobo's as he felt as his own cocks were bouncing and teasing his body. " _ **Connect with him!**_ " the voice echoed moving through Jirobo, and then the cock like moved and shot itself to Kidomaru.

\- " **Aww…** " he felt the warmth of Kidomaru's body as they he finially moved through his butt.

\- "Can you corrupt him?" the voice said.

The ooze was slightly covering his body as Kidomaru felt something cold and thick spreading on its legs, he can feel the cold wrapping around his body, covering his butt, as the ooze formed the two cocks, and Sasuke pushed them through Kidomaru.

\- " _ **Harder, push harder,**_ " Carnage said as Sasuke pushed them to the point the cocks were crushing his butt and moving through Kidomaru's body, he was moaning and moaning as the redness was covering his body. 

\- " _ **Feel your host, and control him,**_ " the symbiote told Sasuke as the ooze was moving through Kidomaru's torso, feeling his muscles as they were coiling around his nipples. Sasuke felt how his mouth was BJ Kidomaru's cock. 

\- " _ **Make him hard, connect within him!**_ " Carnage yelled as Sasuke did so with the ooze, pushing more until he saw his memories. 

He saw Orochimaru's prison, battling to the death, but he was one of the survivors, he was feeling the excitement of battle, it was a game for him which then transfused into Sasuke's persona, he really enjoyed combat, he was arrogant and sadistic, he was merging within his psyche as he started looking through his eyes. The symbiote covered him completely as in contrast to before. The red layer covered him through his six arms and legs, and then the black slithered through the body. His fangs were sharp, equal characteristics of all symbiotes.

\- "Neji…" Sasuke said through Kidomaru's mouth, through his host, the conscious was merged through the symbiote.

\- " _ **You defeat him, and kill him, proof worthy it!**_ " the symbiote replied back as the claws grew longer, his tongue was thicker and hollowed.

Kidomaru shot spiderweb, black in color as he was hanging from above, looking at Neji, smelling him as the urges for blood were increasing through Sasuke. Neji was going to kick him through his chakra attack but Kidomaru just dropped down, swinging to another side, at the same time Sasuke let out a huge spiderweb across, catching Neji as a result. He was struggling to get off, he then cocooned him in a spiderweb.

The symbiote pushed Sasuke over to where Neji was, pushing him to kill him, just as the visions of the kids being killed in the Uchiha massacre, but he was hesitating, he didn't want to become his brother. Then the symbiote pushed their view to the others.

\- " _ **You'd better kill him, let your claws grow, proof yourself**_!" the symbiote yelled at him as he thought how his village was murder, he saw his brother's face, he needed power.

Kidomaru moved forward, and shot his dark web through, as it had this time spikes at the end of some, Sasuke was feeling how the symbiote let him drive those tendrils with spikes at the end. "Stab them," the symbiote said to him as Sasuke do so, he moved them towards them with eager. "Yes, yeah… Proof to us you're worthy!" the symbiote replied back.

The spiderweb trapped Neji as the spikes were going after the others, but Neji was channeling his chakra jutsu through the web, and as a result, Neji cut the web. As Kidomaru moved over spikes on his web, Neji was able to cut it through, the spiderweb was useless now. Sasuke pushed Kidomaru to shot more and more from his tongue, but Neji managed to duck all of them. Sasuke continued until he finally was trapped on a tree. Then Kidomaru shot a thicker web.

\- " _ **Cut through his body, STAB THE MOTHERFUCKER!**_ " the symbiote yelled at Sasuke.

Neji broke free from the spiderweb, ducked the long slimy spike and jumped over Kidomaru, he was faster than Sasuke could synchronize with Kidomaru's body, and thus, he then hit him through his chakra spots, the first hits were successful, as the symbiote was desynchronizing.

\- " _ **Get hold of Kidomaru, we are losing him!**_ " the symbiote yelled as Sasuke felt the pain as if was in his body. Sasuke pushed himself harder on his butthole, getting into him. 

\- "I need to control his fucking chakra, I need to let the slime consume him," Sasuke thought as finally, the chakra hits were weaker and weaker. Sasuke moved Kidomaru away.

\- " **That was fun, Neji, this is getting very fun** ," Kidomaru said as he was smiling with his fangs.

\- "How… How do you know my name?"

\- " **It is someone who knows you well, I have been playing around, but let's make it serious,** " Kidomaru finished as he started launching his tentacles-web, this time they were not made of chakra, they were slimy all along, Neji couldn't see them through his Byakugan.

However, it didn't matter, Neji moved around himself to avoid them, until Sasuke managed to move them more precisely, with confident, as he smirked through Kidomaru's face, grabbing his legs up, curling into it, and pulling him closer. Kidomaru, under Sasuke's conscience, he punched him and punched him as it was a sandbag. Blood was running away which caused Sasuke to lose it, he was finally feeling the Carnage.

Sasuke moved over one of the six arms as it morphed into an ax, and as soon as he was going to cut him into pieces the symbiote moved out of Kidomaru, leaving his conscious back as both fell onto the ground. The symbiote moved back into Sasuke as the others moved along.

\- "You have proven worthy for me," the voice said in his conscious, the red on his left arm, moved along his body covering him completely as he was yelling in pain, the bloodthirst was going through his veins as on his back red tendrils were growing, the smirked on his face was growing.

\- "I will not disappoint you, Carnage," Sasuke smirked.

Kidomaru and Neji continued as the others were moving faster through the forest, slowly, a black slime was slithering through from the barrel, Sasuke could feel the hunger through his being, so much hunger as his mouth was watery, he wanted raw flesh, raw meat as he was moving through the symbiote. He was getting used to him.

* * *

\- " _ **Sasuke, eh?**_ " the symbiote replied back. "Want to eat as we do?" Sasuke saw visions of the symbiote about devouring their enemies eating them whole, crushing their bones until there was nothing, blood was absorbed by the slime.

As the black slime was around the barrel, waiting for prey to come closer, the now three of them faced Shikamaru, Choji, and Kiba. As they saw each other, Jirobo gave the sign that he will fight them, and Choji also gave the sign, Jirobo was ready to attack him when the black symbiote moved towards him, fusing with the body.

Choji took advantage to go and punch him, but Sasuke's black clawed hand moved over and stopped it, moving through as Jirobo was growing in size, he was reaching the three meters as his muscles grew wider and wider, the long tongue came out of his mouth full of fangs. Choji stepped back outside.

\- " **Are you afraid, boy?** " the creature said through Sasuke's conscience.

Choji took the same, and he triplicated his size, growing as a huge ball going after him. The now new symbiote grew out a shield that stopped him. Tendrils came out squeezing Choji until he was just his regular size.

\- " **Your fat will give us bad nutrition, but it can't be helped, haven't eaten in a long time,** " the symbiote said.

Jirobo moved over, letting his arm to become longer as he wanted to grab Choji's head, but he ducked it, Jirobo then moved and punched him an uppercut making him fly over. Then, he kicked him, pushing him off a few meters away.

While on the ground, Choji picked up a yellow pill, and he ate it, the chakra was growing within him, as his muscles were slightly becoming firmer. His right arm grew in size, which then he tried to slap Jirobo over, but Jirobo shot a spiderweb to a nearby tree. Choji then expanded one of his legs to kick him, but Jirobo rolled over and went towards him. Choji didn't stop, and little by little Jirobo was making it closer and closer to him.

\- " **Smell the lungs and the liver, especially his heart…** " The symbiote told Sasuke as he was getting it slightly, at least the idea was not as disgusting as he thought earlier. He let out his tongue, smelling and tasting it.

Jirobo then grabbed one of Choji's expanded limbs, rolled and rolled and threw him away. However, Choji expanded himself to the size of a block and he fell onto the ground, but Jirobo held Choji's whole new weight. Then, he kicked him to the sky once again where Choji came back to his normal size.

\- " **I am tired of this** ," Jirobo said as Choji was shaking on the ground. Jirobo grabbed him by the neck.

\- " **Eat him, eat!** " the symbiote yelled at Sasuke as he took control, letting his jaw going closer and closer to Choji, but then the symbiote disappeared from Jirobo and went back to the barrel

\- " **Venom…** " Sasuke then said.

\- " _ **You are worth it,**_ " Venom told him as the right hand's black slime within the parallel dimension where Sasuke was growing overtaking his body.

It was only Tayuya and Ukon with the barrel, they moved along to the objective as Ukon carried the barrel. Meanwhile, Sasuke was feeling the urges of carnage and hunger, but he still had his limbs held tight by the yellow slime, as she whispered, " _ **you may convince those two, can you strangle them, coil around them, pierce them?**_ ". Sasuke was now her, Sasuke felt his own vagina now, it was not cock, it was so wet within him, he felt as he was slithering thorugh, roughing it over the branches. Sasuke moved over to Tayuya, Sasuke felt Scream as she was merging with Tayuya's breasts, coiling them as she was moaning. 

Tayuya could not move, the symbiote was taking over, the body was being covered, as with her new longer hair, she coiled around Shikamaru's arm.

\- " **Let's tangle more,** " she chuckled as the hair was going to pierce him, but Shikamaru was able to run away from it.

\- "Who the hell are you?" Shikamaru asked. " **I'm Tayuya, who else, idiot?** " she replied.

Shikamaru started using his shadow Jutsu, but Tayuya avoided it, she knew about it due to Sasuke's memory. Something was off, though, for Tayuya and for Sasuke.

\- " **She can summon more of us, hehehe** ," the symbiote smirked as Tayuya's flute grew longer, with tendrils as she did a jutsu to summon her beasts.

The three creatures were dragon-like, covered in symbiote as she grabbed her flute and started playing it, they moved quickly and faster than ever before, Shikamaru was hardly catching up as they were destroying the forest, it was going to be sooner or later until they were going to grab him.

Tayuya's music went on as the creatures were slashing all Shikamaru's wood clones, now the music changed giving the monsters longer hairs, as the three of them used it to coil it around his limbs. As the hair was coming up, he attempted to shoot kunais, but it was helpless. The hair was already coiling around it, Sasuke could feel every single one of it.

\- " _ **Crush him,**_ " the Symbiote yelled at Sasuke as he then went on, Sasuke wanted Carnage, and he wanted to devour him.

As the hair was becoming tighter and tighter, he could feel how his blood vessels were about to burst and his limbs would break, and at that precise moment, just before it would happen, then symbiote went back to the barrel.

* * *

In Sasuke's conscious, he was not trapped anymore, Knull came through from his butt, as he was forming up behind him, as his arms grew bigger as he was teasing his nipples. Sasuke moaned as he was seeing the symbiotes, Venom, Carnage, and Scream in front of him as he was being fucked. 

\- "You have proved to them, eh!?" Knull smirked

\- "Maybe you are really worthy," Knull affirmed, as Sasuke looked up at him. Upon he said that Scream moved first, she melted and slithered on front of him, Sasuke could feel the cold on her, as she was coiling around his nipples and his crotch, Scream was turning them, pushing herself up as her body was changing around his cock, his breasts were growing up, then his hair was becoming like hers as he was moaning while being fucked by Knull. 

\- "Feel her, you'll become her, and she'll become you," Knull said as the symbiote breasts were there, Knull were now squeezing them. as then Carnage moved through. The red and black ooze was moving through covering what was not left covered, as the face of Carnage pushed through Sasuke's face, as the dual cocks were fucking his throat. 

\- "Don't fight them, let the pleasure drive you," Knull said. Venom them moved over, and jumped to his cock, coiling around it as it was merging to be like his, thicker and fatter, similars to Knull's, but shorter in the length. Sasuke was moaning so hard but he could not yell of the pleasure due to Carnage's dual cock on his throat. 


	3. Chapter 3

After the fight with Tayuya, the barrell was left alone, Tayuya was unconscious whenq suddenly the barrel’s lip flew away. There was a cocoon inside of it that was breaking apart, leaving behind a humanoid figure. Slowly the white eyes pad opened just like the razor filled fanged mouth open, as the figure was opening up, her breasts were firm and rounded, she was muscled and ripped. Her body was dark red with black lines around her body, black tendrils protrude all around. Her hair was yellow and dreadlock like.

She was standing up from the fetal position, she was touching herself, knowing her body as her hair was moving and coiling around her, the tongue was coming out to tease her.

  * “Ahhhh…!” she yelled as her cock was coming out from her vagina, it was fully erected and thick as her arm, with a pointed end. Barbed, and it was hurting her as it went back inside, and then back outside.
  * “Fuck…” Sasuke voice could be heard at a distance.
  * “ ** _You are my queen on Earth, show how strong we are,_** ” Knull whispered to Sasuke.



Sasuke was lost in pleasure, his mouth was truly being fucked by Carnage, thrusting in and out beneath the suit, his cock was being penetrated by Venom, his urethra was broken, and Venom was sucking it. The cock he had outside was fully connected to his. At the same, he was feeling the pleasure of having a vagina of his own, which was being fucked by his own cock.

  * “Aaahhhh…” he moaned as he was smiling underneath, he was accepting who he was, he was coiling his tongue around Carnage’s dual cock on his throat.



Hir jumped out to the branch. Shi let out hir long tongue as it coiled around her right breast, coiling hard as Sasuke could feel shi was more agile, stronger, shi was being fucked hard constantly. Sasuke was liking it. Hir senses grew as shi jumped to another tree by swinging with hir tendril. Shi continued until shi saw a ninja over, the ninja was exploring around.

  * “Hsss…” Sasuke hissed. “ ** _Make him your servant, our servant, fuck him and release your semen into him,_** ” Knull said as hir cock came out fully at two feet before it went back inside rapidly. “Aaahhhhhhhh,” Sasuke yelled as the man looked around to see where the yelling was coming from.
  * “ ** _Fuck him, go deeper into him, let him be part of us,”_** Venom whispered as the cock came out a foot length. Sasuke could not hold it anymore.



Sasuke jumped down the soil, hir feet had claws that were sinking the soil as shi walked. Hir abs were ripped and well defined under her firm breasts, shi was walking to show off hir curves to the man. The cock was pointing erected down to the soil, as hir hands were growing claws.

  * “No need to be afraid human, we don’t bite,” Sasuke said while stroking hir cock.



The man fell on his back while seeing hir aligned fangs, Sasuke just jumped at him, kissing him, letting hir tongue come down to the stomach, it was superthick. The man was gagging from the kiss, as shi tore his clothes out, exposing his cock. Sasuke cut the kiss when the man was attempting to stab him, but with hir hair, shi stopped him, hir hair was coiling around his arm, quite tight.

  * “No need to use the violence,” Sasuke whispered as the human’s cock was reacting from the kiss.
  * “Why am I feeling like this?” the man said while blushing. Sasuke moved to his ears while coiling hands around the humans cock. “Our drool is supergreat to make humans hot,” Sasuke whispered.
  * “Ahhh…” He moaned, while Sasuke moved him over, while continuing stroking him.



The connection happened, Sasuke’s cock when inside the human, the two feet were pushing as it went back inside Sasuke’s vagina hole and back inside the humans. Sasuke didn’t need to move hir hips, the cock was moving inside both of them, while Sasuke laid on the back of the human, moving to his ears,

  * “Get awakened, my servant,” shi whispered as the black symbiote was coming out from the human’s butt covering his body, tearing whatever cloth was left.
  * “Aww…” the human was moaning as he was slowly being covered, Sasuke moved his head as shi kissed him.



The human was now fully covered, his head was forming red lines, curved around, while his mouth was opening fangs. The slime was ripping his muscles, giving him strength as his cock was fully erected. The slime was pleasuring the human. His mental state was vanishing to pleasure, the human was no more, it was just a servant who went onto his knees while Sasuke pulled hir cock from him.

  * “Awake…” Sasuke said as the human moved onto hir legs, pushing his fingers between the cock and vagina, licking hir.



Sasuke grabbed his face, and pushed hir cock into his mouth, as the human was now able to take it. The cock moved into his throat and out as the newly born symbiote was enjoying being fed by his queen. The newly symbiote grabbed Sasuke’s butt, pushing his fingers into hir.

  * “Find me more,” Sasuke said as shi pushed the newly symbiote face into hir cock, making him shallow cum. “Share it with them,” Sasuke said as he continued shallowing until he then let Sasuke’s cock and left.
  * “He will be able to fuck and make more, his lust will never end, and he will come back to be fed,” Knull said to Sasuke as shi was feeding him.
  * “You are now asexual, you are both: female and male,” Knull explained as Sasuke was jumping around



Sasuke continued jumping around, letting hir tongue out as shi was going to Orochimaru, Sasuke wanted to fuck him, so that he would become one of them. As shi was jumping around, the symbiote was retracting from him, the cheeks were opening up on each side, each side innerfolds had one cock from Carnage. The cocks were penetrating his throat as Sasuke was licking them as they retracted, the symbiote was moving away.

  * “Breathe while you can, my bride,” Knull echoed.



His hair was now thinner again, but red and yellow, and it was alive, reaching down to his toes. His muscles were ripped now as his breasts were moving away, the symbiote was retracting from his torso, moving away to his legs. His cock was retracted as he was breathing.

Sasuke continued crawling, reaching to the trees, as he continued jumping. He was still being fucked, but he loved being Knull’s, he loved him dearly, he knew he would come on Earth once his army is ready. Once his dragons are alive once again. Sasuke continued.

\- " **I am feeling something** ** _…_** " Sasuke whispered. " ** _It is your spider-sense, someone is coming,_** " Knull said.

\- " **Ahhh** …" Sasuke moaned, he wanted to fuck him, as his cock was coming out once again, the human was coming closer. Sasuke felt how the symbiote was moving from his covered legs.

He jumped and moved onto a waterfall, when he reached there, his hair covering all his back, Naruto was reaching out to the figure, he could see as it was moving up, until he realized it was Sasuke. Naruto then was shocked, when he saw him now looking at him. His lower half was completely covered in symbiote, as he could see his cock out pointing at him. Sasuke had his hand over it, stroking it as his bare chest showed off ripped muscles that then came into Sasuke’s face. His eyes were fully white.

\- "Sasuke?" Naruto asked as he could see Sasuke long and thick tongue teasing his nipples.

\- " **What the fuck do you want?** " Sasuke said as his fangs could be seen in his human mouth. Naruto could see his bare chest, ripped as the symbiote covered his legs. Obviously, he could see his cock out.

\- " ** _Fuck him, he is nothing,_** " Knull said.

\- "You are not Sasuke! I don't know what the hell they did with him, but I am taking you back," Naruto yelled at him.

\- " **You’re wrong, Naruto, it is indeed me, I have just accepted him** " Sasuke said while continuing stroking his cock and waking down to Naruto.

\- “Stay away, freak,” Naruto yelled at him as he threw him kunais.

Sasuke's hair caught them on the air and threw them back at him. Sasuke was feeling the rage, the Carnage, and Scream, he jumped and shot tendrils toward him. The tendrils came off from Sasuke's body, the red and black coiled and held Naruto against a rock, as they were forming needles, piercing through his flesh, making him bleed. Sasuke then released symbiote-made kunais from his legs, they were longer, appeared to be spears toward him. They were going directly to Naruto.

\- "Who are you?" Naruto yelled back again after breaking free the tendrils and seeing how the kunais broke down the rock.

Sasuke’s symbiotes started to move upwards once again, teasing his nipples as they grew back into firm breasts. Carnage cocks were forming as they coiled up from his waist into his mouth, fucking him as the symbiote covered him once again.

  * “We are Knull’s bride, Sasuke accepted us and has become part of us,” Sasuke hissed.



\- "Harder, strangle those fragile bones," Scream was screaming at Sasuke but shi just tossed him over to the trees.

\- "Grab him!" Carnage said as Sasuke shot out tendrils, alive tendrils from Carnage, which tight Naruto against a tree, holding him in place.

\- "Now, burn him down," Carnage said as Sasuke did so.

Sasuke smirked as shi was doing a fire jutsu with hir clawed hands, fire came out from hir tendrils as it was reaching to Naruto, evolving him in flames, the tendrils then retracted to hir as Carnage was eager to see the dead burnt body.

\- "Crush him into pieces and eat him" the voices were running to hir head as Sasuke jumped over to see Naruto.

Nevertheless, a fireball came from it towards Sasuke, it was Naruto propelling to hir, but Sasuke's hair grabbed him, and stopped hir in the air. Naruto tried to move from hir, but it was useless, Sasuke just threw him away, and then moved towards him to punch him.

\- "That's the best you can do, I thought you were stronger and faster," Sasuke said as Naruto was bleeding on the soil.

\- "I haven't used my Sharingan yet," Sasuke said.

\- "Sharingan…" Knull then said as he wanted it so bad, there were slits ready forming along hir body.

\- "Ahhh…" Sasuke felt pain as the symbiote was piercing through his eyes underneath the embrace.

Naruto got angrier and he stood up and tried to punch hir but the hair tangled his fist and crushed him, Sasuke could feel the bones as the hair was doing so, but Naruto pull his arm before it was too late. Sasuke bent hir knees ducking his attack.

\- "You are weak," Sasuke.

\- "Who the fuck is controlling you," Naruto yelled at him.

Sasuke moved towards him as hir arms were morphing to be scythes, and then shi was going to cut him half, but he run away from the attack, Sasuke hissed.

\- "No one controls Sasuke, it is us" Sasuke said.

\- "Us?" Naruto wondered.

\- "We are Grendel," Sasuke said as the knowledge of every single symbiote was already being transmitted through his mind, hir name was real, Grendel, as the Big Mother, the real bringer of all of them. "The bonds within us are sacred," Sasuke said.

Sasuke moved and started punching him, moving faster as shi continued moving Naruto through the air, then kicked him moving upwards, until shi kicked him on the back propelling him to the ground. Naruto was bleeding as Sasuke waited a few meters away. Naruto got up and did a massive clone jutsu, and that was when Sasuke activated hir Sharingan, which it opened throughout hir body, Sasuke was seeing clearer than ever before, Sasuke could easily see the flow of chakra foreseeing any movement, shi was able to predict Naruto's movement. Sasuke easily identified the real Naruto as hir hair was going and stabbing the fake one, punching him over as all the Sharingans quickly blink.

Sasuke moved to an uppercut, kicking and then punching him. Then sh did a jutsu once again releasing more fire from hir mouth, it was covering four times more than it used to. Trees were burning down, as more and more fire was firing from hir throat. Naruto felt once again on the soil, partly of his orange suit was burnt down.

Sasuke was walking towards him, the tendrils were coming out from all through hir body, they were now red in color, the hair was behind him as they were moving through. Hir hands were both black, as hir muscles grew a little, shi felt really good. Hir cock moved in and out, pleasuring him as Knull was fucking hir. Sasuke was being pleasured due to hir loyalty, shi was different, shi was Klyntar.

Naruto recovered and created a clone to start creating Rasengan, but Sasuke knew better, as sh was doing the Chidori jutsu, the symbiotes were all excited, a surge of electricity was forming on hir right hand, it was growing bigger than ever before, as shi moved faster than Naruto. The surge of power made his Sharingan open throughout hir body. Both were coming against each other. Both energies were holding themselves, but the symbiotes always played dirty, Carnage was slithering through and into Naruto's arm, piercing as he was trying to hold in place. Finally, the explosion reached Naruto and dumped over a few meters away, rolling over through the water as his arm was broken and bleeding. Klyntar was over with his Sharingan blinking, he knew Naruto was becoming weaker and weaker.

\- "Don't make it harder, I can kill you quite fast, you won't even feel anything," Sasuke said as hir claws grew longer and the tentacle grew thicker.

\- "Kill him…!" Scream yelled at him as the Symbiotes felt something else through Sasuke, the Cursed Seal from Orochimaru, running thorough him.

\- "You're full of surprises, Sasuke," Knull said smirking within his psyche.

Mouths were coming out from the thicker tentacles, as Sasuke was doing a jutsu and fireballs grew out of each mouth and shot him. Sasuke ran over him and started kicking him and punching him in the air. Shi was desperate, the blood was coming out from him, as Naruto ducked as much as he could. Naruto passed out as then Sasuke held him over by the neck.

\- "You are over…" Sasuke smirked. "This is the end," as Sasuke jaw opened up as his tongue came out to devour him.

However, the orange chakra was releasing his body, having enough strength to go and released from Sasuke's hand. The cursed seal on his body was vanishing as he was becoming the Kyuubi.

\- "Sasuke!" he roared.

\- " ** _So fun, hahaha,_** " Carnage was engaging this.

\- " ** _Imagine eating him whole…! He must be a little spicy!_** " Venom smirked.

\- "I am not letting you to Orochimaru!" Naruto yelled at him.

Naruto quickly engaged in battle once again, pushing all his strength back, his punches were stronger, and harder to duck this time, as Sasuke was doing hir best, but shi then got hit, pushing him away. Naruto was quicker, he was punching him harder, kicking him harder.

\- " ** _Don't be a pussy,_** " Scream yelled at him.

\- " ** _Kill him, move, move!_** " Knull yelled.

Naruto then threw hir over the rocks, and grabbed hir by the neck, and told hir to get back to the village.

\- "Just shut up already," Sasuke said as the symbiote retracted him from his face, the hair was still on his back, as his teeth were still fangs.

\- "What do you even know about it?" Sasuke talked. "Did you even have a family in the first place?"

\- "You don't know anything about it, you were on your own from the fucking beginning," Sasuke yelled at him.

\- "That bastard killed them away, I am suffering because of those ties, how could you possible understand?"

The depression and sadness was changing the Sharingan on him, the Symbiotes were comforting him, as he then punched him over. the Sharingan grew a new ring, sh was seeing each movement clearer, shi was able to duck Naruto as he was getting back in shape, the symbiote was covering his face once again. Sasuke smirked, shi was finally going to defeat the motherfucker.

After some more dancing, Sasuke finally hit him on his face, pushing him away, but suddenly, hundreds of clones of Naruto came up, flying towards him, he ducked each single movement from him, the eyes were blinking throughout his body. Sasuke then did a fire jutsu once again, burning him, as shi moved hir hair, going through every limb, finally cracking his bones, as the tendrils stabbed him, he was bleeding to death as he moved to the waters.

\- "Huh…" Sasuke breathed, finally it was done.

But it was far from done, the Kyuubi was coming out for real this time, it was denser than before, covering all his being, hitting hir harder than before, pushing hir away as Sasuke roared at him. Sasuke ran around him threw him more and more fire at him, as tendrils were shooting from his body. However, this was different. Sasuke was being defeated until the Curse Seal did kick him this time, the Symbiotes were watching as the surge of energy moved through, and wings rose from behind, claws grew longer than before.

\- "Chidori!" as Sasuke was generating a huge ball of energy.

\- "Rasengan!"

Both jumped over the river, as when they clashed, the Chidori destroyed the Rasengan, propelling Naruto over the trees. Sasuke roared as he moved over, running on four limbs, as the hair pulled Naruto closer, coiling around the limbs, feet, and hands, as Carnage released the tendrils from Sasuke's body, they were razor sharp barbs.

\- "Sasuke…" Naruto coughed as he was struggling from the crush. "Don't kill me" he coughed as he bleeded.

\- "Why shouldn't I?" Sasuke said as the barbs were ready.

\- "We're friends! Fuck! You'll regret it" Naruto yelled.

\- " ** _Maybe, he’s worth to be more…_** " Scream said, the air was moving over to Naruto, tearing apart his cloth, leaving him naked, as Sasuke’s cock was erected.

\- “Let’s you become one of us, Naruto,” Sasuke whispered as the cock was entering.

\- “Aww…” Naruto moaned as Sasuke moved hir hands over to his nipples, teasing him, as the hair moved his body closer to hir. Sasuke moved hir hands over to his head, tendrils were opening his mouth, they were aligning it for a kiss, but the tongue was taking the shape of a cock, which then went down to Naruto’s throat. Naruto’s body was rocking on Sasuke’s breasts.

\- “Don’t resist us,” Sasuke whispered as he was stroking Naruto’s erected cock, but covering the tip, preventing him from cuming. More tentacles grew from Sasuke, two in particular were ending in Sasuke’s human mouth, which then were sucking Naruto’s nipples. Sasuke was in climax, he felt as he was fucking him on his butt, on his mouth, and sucking him on the nipples all at the same time. From Sasuke’s butt a new tentacle grew, moving over to Naruto’s cock, it was taking the shape of Sasuke’s human butt as it entered.

\- “Awww…” Sasuke moaned as shi was releasing hir cum into Naruto, pumping into him as the red and orange symbiote was moving from Naruto’s butt, breaking apart into thick tentacles, one went to his cock, coiling around while Sasuke was still fucking him, others went around his nipples while Sasuke was still sucking them, others went around his neck, while Sasuke was fucking his throat. Naruto was rocking onto Sasuke’s breasts still until Sasuke stopped.

\- “Get awaken, my little fox,” Sasuke said as shi released more of her red and orange cum out of hir member, as it continued to crawl to Naruto.

\- “Ahhh,” Naruto was breathing for the first time after an hour of rocking, he was still not capable of cuming, now the orange and red symbiote was preventing him.

\- “You’ll be a fox, a pet, but also a mother,” the voice echoed.

Naruto was on his four limbs as the symbiote continuing to corrupt his soul, he was no longer a human, he was a fox, an animal, as he was growing in size, forming a muzzle around his head, his legs became more muscular as he was forming paws. The orange continued covering most of his body as his eyes white pads were forming around him. The nine tails grew out longer and longer.

Breasts were forming, six of them as his size grew, his fangs were long and thick, his tongues were taking shape, thick as they were three of them. He was roaring as his cock was growing another, the nipples were erected as his cocks were erected. The beast was growing, even though he was on his four limbs, he was the height of Sasuke.

\- “He’s beautiful, my horse, my fox, my pet,” Sasuke said as shi was petting his symbiotic hair. His fangs were always exposed as he was indeed moaning, his voice could be heard.

\- "So much rage…" Scream yelled at Sasuke as the new symbiote was growing out.

\- "So much carnage…" as Carnage was coming out from Sasuke, and merging into Naruto's being, Carnage evolved his tails into several tendrils that continued to grow out from his body.

\- "What's your name?" Sasuke asked as the animal in front of him came closer to him, as the symbiote revealed a red-eyed Naruto with fangs underneath. " **We are Lasher!** " after a roaring came out from him.

Naruto's conscience vanished, it was obviously the Symbiote taking over his will, his conscience, and the power was so much that it was taking everything else to follow Sasuke, to follow the God of symbiotes. Sasuke knew it, but it was useless to think about that right now, the hordes of symbiotes within him were restless and reckless, they wanted to corrupt more and more.

\- "So much power, we need more, we need more," Scream said she released some of her hair, slithering towards Naruto.

\- "RRrrrr…" The fox was moaning as Scream was merging into him, as the hair was growing out throughout his body.

\- "Get on him!" Scream yelled back at Sasuke as he followed

Sasuke laid down feeling hir breasts onto Naruto’s symbiotic fur, shi let out her tongue as the Naruto’s symbiote was opening up Naruto’s butt right where Sasuke’s cock was, shi was now able to penetrate him, fucking his pet harder and harder, as Naruto moaned while roaring.

Then, Naruto's symbiote released leashes on both of Sasuke's hands. Sasuke squeezed his body and wagged the leash and then they moved towards Orochimaru. Naruto was grabbing onto the trees, leaving claw paths as he moved forward through. Sasuke could feel Naruto's emotions, as well as Naruto, could feel Sasuke's, the symbiosis became a whole new level, as they were sharing the same conscience, but at the same time, Naruto would only hear Sasuke's voice and his symbiote, instead of Sasuke's inner voices of Carnage, Venom, and Scream.

Kakashi was running through the forest as well, as he was getting closer and closer to the two. Naruto felt him from the spider senses inherited from Sasuke, Naruto was waiting for Sasuke's decision, as Sasuke smirked on top of him, shi moved hir head closer to his ears, he then said,

\- "Proof your loyalty and kill him," Sasuke smirked as Naruto jumped over the soil and then moved back, running faster than ever towards Kakashi.

Naruto landed in front of Kakashi, he flexed his front paws as he was aiming to launch at him, Kakashi just moved back a little from the huge creature and the rider on top of it. The rider was completely encased into the creature. Naruto was holding back as Sasuke was pulling the leash on top of him with strength. Naruto's hair grew longer as tendrils with barbs pointing at him, Naruto was roaring.

\- "Who are you guys?" Kakashi said as he lifted his kunai upfront. "Where's Naruto?"

The symbiote started to open up the muzzle of the beast in front of him, as he could see Naruto's face with several tentacles fucking his mouth, nose, ears and eyesockets, Kakashi could see Naruto’s human tongue teasing with the tentacles. The muzzle came back into place, Naruto then spoke from the beast within.

\- "Naruto is not alone now, he had accepted being a part of us, we are Lasher, we have become one," the beast said.

\- "He hasn't eaten yet, just sayin," Sasuke smirked from behind completely covered in his symbiote.

Naruto roared as Sasuke jumped away from him, landing behind. In seconds, Naruto then jumped over to Kakashi, he could see the paw coming to scratch him, but he ducked it as Kakashi moved his hand over to stab him with a kunai, but Naruto's hairs grabbed his hand, crushing the wrist, forcing him to drop the kunai on the floor. Then, Naruto stood up and moved forward punching him, Kakashi landed a few meters away, the strength was something else than even with Kyuubi chakra. Naruto was almost four meters tall as he was walking down to Kakashi, his hind legs were leaving paths as his tails were growing longer from the symbiote.

\- " ** _Bite him, crush those bones and taste him,_** " The symbiote said, Naruto was hearing him at last. Naruto was feeling how the tentacle was growing longer from his back; to the point, Naruto was placed apart within his conscious. He could see it all, feel it all, feel how Scream was getting into him, how Carnage was merging him with her. Naruto was being fucked.

Kakashi stood up and moved over to him, but Naruto used his tentacles as long whips, he then wagged them as Kakashi was docking them. Naruto then moved faster than before, and punched him on his right, crushing the bones as he then moved over and kicked him on the abdomen. As he flew over the soil, Naruto ran faster through and kicked him against Kakashi's path to the other side.

Kakashi then reacted, removing his eye patch, and letting his Sharingan to react, while Sasuke was watching from behind, hir Sharingan was also opening throughout his body as well. Space moved, the time was changed, the darkness fell over, as Kakashi was in a cross, where Naruto was letting his tentacles over, coiling around his limbs, crushing them, cutting them out as he was eating him alive, crushing it all. Kakashi's conscience was still there, feeling the pain.

On Earth, after a second, Kakashi was on the ground, letting blood out, as Naruto did stab him a few times, but he never ate him. Sasuke's jutsu transferred to Naruto as he also was in the game, once it was all done, the connection of the two symbiote hosts was deeper than before. Naruto walked towards him as he lay back on his four limbs, lowering himself as he was coming closer to Sasuke.

\- " **As we grow in number, we are stronger** ," Knull said as Sasuke was seeing how Kakashi was being devoured in minutes.

Once again, Naruto's symbiote pulled Sasuke's body against his back, pulled as the leashes came back, and then they both moved over to Orochimaru's hideout, moving through the bushes and trees. Naruto was still him, but corrupted, he not only saw Sasuke as a friend but also as his Queen, he was not a human being anymore, he was Lasher.


End file.
